


Inspiration

by caminyx (soulnyx), soulnyx



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2jae minor, 2jae+Mark, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Flatmate - Freeform, Fluffy, Jinson is soft, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Fluff, Tags Are Hard, jinson, jinyoung is a book writer, mark is soft, markjin bff, soft, wang gae park gae, yugbam minor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulnyx/pseuds/caminyx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulnyx/pseuds/soulnyx
Summary: Jinyoung é um escritor em ascensão que está trabalhando em seu segundo livro. Apesar do sucesso considerável de sua primeira publicação, o dinheiro que ganha não é suficiente para pagar todas a suas despesas, o que o deixou cheio de dívidas. Se não bastasse isso, a sua inspiração parece ter evaporado e ele não consegue dar continuidade ao seu trabalho, sentindo-se ainda mais pressionado.Ao ver a situação do melhor amigo, Mark sugere que o Park divida o apartamento com o seu primo que está vindo da China para trabalhar como ilustrador e design gráfico na sua editora. E mesmo diante do contraste gritante entre os dois, Jinyoung irá perceber que chinês baixinho de personalidade vibrante fará mais do que bagunçar sua rotina; Jackson mostrará que às vezes, o que falta para nos inspirarmos, é um pouco de paixão.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. A Proposta

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história foi postada originalmente no Spirit.
> 
> Não tem muito o que dizer, é um romance fofinho com jinson e tem uns shipps secundários que são apenas mencionados.  
> Espero que gostem.  
> Boa leitura!

Park Jinyoung acordou sentindo dores musculares espalhadas por diversos pontos do seu corpo. Mais uma vez havia adormecido na mesa do seu home office improvisado na sala no meio da madrugada. E mais uma vez, sem avanço nenhum no seu trabalho. Aquele vinha se tornando um hábito frequente na rotina do escritor.

Fechou o seu notebook, espreguiçando-se logo em seguida, sentindo o estalar dos ossos em seu pescoço e uma angustiante e rápida fisgada. Precisava parar com isso ou acabaria desenvolvendo algum problema maior. 

Foi até a cozinha sentindo os olhos ainda pesarem um pouco. Com um bocejo, abriu a geladeira e pegou uma garrafa de água e, sem precisar de um copo, sorveu alguns goles direto da boca da garrafa. Morava sozinho, quem se importava? Seus olhos percorreram o interior do eletrodoméstico, notando que estava praticamente vazio. Havia uma banana, uns dois ovos e um pote de macarrão que, a julgar pelo cheiro, provavelmente não daria para ser reaproveitado. Com um suspiro, fechou a porta frustrado. Era melhor adiar um pouco mais pensamentos sobre precisar passar no supermercado.

Caminhou até o banheiro, onde escovou os dentes e tomou um banho rápido. Ao conferir o relógio, vira que estava um pouco atrasado e, por isso, não tinha muito tempo. Tinha dormido mais do que devia. Vestiu uma calça jeans, uma camiseta e uma jaqueta de couro preto. Apesar de ainda ser início de outono, o clima já antecipava um pouco da temperatura mais fria do inverno. 

Sem tomar café da manhã, afinal nem tinha o que comer decentemente ou tempo para isso, pegou as chaves, a bolsa pasta e saiu do apartamento que alugava no centro da cidade. Ao passar pela portaria, acenou para o senhor simpático que ali trabalhava. O mesmo lhe chamou, perguntando como estava, enquanto entregava algumas correspondências para o Park. 

O escritor nem precisava verificá-las para saber do que se tratavam: contas e mais contas. Ultimamente estavam chegando muitas delas. Por isso, no caminho que fazia de trem até a editora, analisou cada uma delas sentindo-se mais desanimado a cada novo envelope rasgado. E nesse desânimo, quase passou da parada, percebendo nos últimos segundos que já devia saltar. 

A estação ficava a cinco minutos de distância da editora, mas Jinyoung estava tão apressado que fez o percurso em três. No caminho, esbarrou em algumas pessoas, desculpando-se de qualquer jeito. Odiava ser tão grosseiro e provavelmente estava recebendo vários xingamentos mentais daquelas pessoas, mas não podia fazer nada. Outra coisa que odiava era atrasar e, se não corresse, seria justamente isso que aconteceria.

O prédio onde funcionava a Editora Ahgase não chegava a ser um dos maiores e dos mais desenvolvidos, mas passava longe de ser modesto. Tinha uma recepção ampla que esbanjava um design um tanto moderno e clean. Deu um bom dia com um sorriso para Dahyun, a recepcionista, que retribuiu com a mesma simpatia. Ela o entregou o cartão de acesso de visitante — na pressa de sair de casa havia esquecido o seu — e o mesmo subiu para o terceiro andar, onde encontraria seu editor, Kim Yugyeom, com quem tinha marcado uma reunião. 

No entanto, ao chegar na sala, não foi o mais novo que encontrou, e sim um americano um pouco mais baixo que si. O mesmo tinha o cabelo descolorido num loiro queimado com algumas luzes lilases espalhadas pelos fios meio bagunçados e partidos ao meio, deixando a testa visível. 

— Como sempre pontual, Nyonggie. — Mark lhe sorriu, guardando no bolso frontal de seu jeans caro o celular que olhava segundos atrás. — Pela aparência, vejo que teve que correr um pouquinho pra conseguir isso. 

Jinyoung revirou os olhos, fazendo um barulho estalado com a língua. O Tuan não se cansava de tirar onda com sua disciplina. 

— Não enche Mark! — resmungou para o amigo. — Cadê o Kim? 

— Pediu que eu o avisasse que vai precisar se atrasar um pouco — Tuan explicou com um tom de indiferença. 

— E por que aquela peste não avisou isso a mim? Eu podia ter comido em algum lugar — Jinyoung reclamou, um tanto frustrado, um tanto manhoso. 

— Não é defendendo o moleque, mas quem me deu o recado na verdade foi o Bambam, que não só me avisou isso, como também vai chegar atrasado. — Mark balançou a cabeça rindo. — Quero saber quando aqueles dois vão parar de tratar a gente como cegos idiotas? 

Jinyoung olhou o mais velho confuso, para só depois de alguns segundos entender, amaldiçoando-se em pensamento por estar tão lerdo. 

— Não acredito que eles estão juntos! — exclamou alto, assumindo um riso malicioso que foi refletido por Mark. — Ah, aquele pirralho vai ter que me contar tudo direitinho. 

— O tailandês safado também vai ter que me explicar muita coisa, mas enquanto eles não chegam para pormos eles contra a parede e arrancarmos a verdade daqueles ingratos, que tal tomarmos um café da manhã? — Mark aproximou-se, passando um braço ao redor do ombro de Jinyoung e pondo-o a caminhar ao seu lado. — Preciso alimentar meu melhor escritor e melhor amigo, já que você não está fazendo isso por conta própria. 

Jinyoung revirou os olhos, mas deixou um riso abafado escapar, aceitando o convite. Estava mesmo com fome e fazia tempo que não tinha uma conversa decente com o amigo. Desde que o loiro assumira o cargo de chefe-executivo da editora dos pais e o próprio Park tinha começado a escrita do seu segundo livro, vinham tendo pouco tempo juntos. 

Em menos de cinco minutos estavam numa pequena cafeteria que sempre frequentava. Mark não parava de se lamentar do quanto não aguentava mais essa vida e que se pudesse voltaria a trabalhar apenas com a parte de marketing da Ahgase, e não com a administração. Havia assumido o cargo porque seus pais tinham resolvido sair numa longa viagem, como uma segunda lua-de-mel. 

— O que vão querer? — Jinyoung ouviu uma voz familiar e sorriu para o moreno que viera atendê-los. 

— Oi, Jaebum! O mesmo de sempre pra mim — respondeu, recebendo um “Oi" sorridente do moreno. O gesto fazia seus felinos olhos se fecharem em fendas, destacando as belas pintinhas bem desenhadas em sua pálpebra esquerda. — Para o meu amigo, um americano. Certo, Mark? 

O escritor reparou que o amigo havia ficado em silêncio, olhando para o garçom com aqueles olhinhos pequenos e observadores O mesmo acenou, sorrindo tímido. Estranhou a mudaPreferiu engatar uma conversa, que mais parecia um interrogatório sobre desde quando Tuan desconfiava que os dois amigos mais novos estavam saindo. Mark explicou que não mais que um mês antes, havia flagrado os dois em atitudes suspeitas, mas não tinha como afirmar com cem por cento de certeza quando o rolo deles havia começado. Eles sabiam disfarçar muito bem. 

Logo Jaebum voltou com seus pedidos: o americano do Tuan e expresso de Jinyoung. Além de duas fatias de torta Floresta Negra. 

Enquanto comiam, Jinyoung notou que Mark parecia estar quieto demais e, sempre que isso ocorria, era porque estava pensando em algo ou querendo falar algo. Não foi preciso esperar muito para que o mais velho abrisse a boca. 

— De onde você conhece Jaebum? O garçom? — perguntou como se não tivesse real interesse naquilo. 

— Além de eu vir muito aqui, frequentamos um clube de leitura durante a faculdade — explicou, mordendo um pedaço generoso da torta, sem tirar os olhos do amigo. Analisava cada reação sua. — Aquele que você se recusava a ir porque não gostava dos organizadores. 

— Ah. 

Foi tudo o que disse, tomando, em seguida, um gole do seu café. 

— Anda, Mark! Fala logo, que eu sei que aí tem coisa. — Jinyoung perdeu a paciência, pois não conseguia conter sua curiosidade. 

— Lembra que eu te contei que contratamos um novo revisor semana passada? — Tuan perguntou, assumindo um tom mais contido. — É o namorado do Jaebum. 

— Uau! Não sabia que JB tinha namorado. — Surpreendeu-se. Não que não soubesse que o mesmo era bissexual, mas não sabia que ele estava num relacionamento. — Mas me diz, de quem você está afim? Jaebum ou do namorado dele? 

— Ai, Jinyoung! Eu detesto que você me conheça tão bem — reclamou manhoso, mas logo seu olhar caiu sobre o garçom que atendia um mesa do outro lado do salão. Não precisava de mais que isso para entender a resposta. — Eu ando vindo muito aqui, mas não sabia que ele tinha namorado, até contratar o Youngjae e vê-los juntos. Olha para aquele homem ali e me diz que ele não é lindo, simpático, fofo e gostoso. Impossível demais de resistir. Mas o Youngjae é tão legal. Me sinto culpado de desejar o namorado dele. Mesmo que eu não soubesse disso antes. 

— Ih, amigo, melhor sair dessa. Se eu bem te conheço, você vai se apaixonar e quando não for correspondido, vai ser no meu ombro que você vai vir chorar. — Park recebeu um olhar triste do amigo e apenas sorriu com empatia. Precisava acordá-lo logo, ou seriam longo meses tentando curar o coração partido do Tuan. — Não que eu me incomode. — Suspirou. — Só não quero que sofra. 

— Eu sei. — Mark soltou o ar, dando uma rápida olhadela para Jaebum, antes de voltar sua atenção para Jinyoung. — Você tem razão. Mas vamos falar de você. Como anda a vida? E o livro?

O americano rapidamente mudou de assunto e foi a vez do escritor revelar suas angústias. 

— Indo de mal a pior — comentou baixo, brincando com a pequena colher de plástico em seu café. 

— O quê? A vida ou o livro? — Mark perguntou, assumindo uma postura mais preocupada. 

— Os dois. 

— Como assim? Explique melhor. 

— Eu te contei que o dinheiro da primeira publicação está quase no fim e o que entra agora não ajuda muito, certo? — Tuan assentiu. — Então, as contas não param de chegar e pra piorar, tô com dois meses de aluguel atrasado. Hoje recebi um aviso um tanto preocupante do proprietário. E como se não bastasse eu estar atolado em dívidas, eu não estou conseguindo desenvolver o livro. 

Jinyoung soltou o ar, sem disfarçar a frustração.

— Ai, Jinnie. Como assim não consegue desenvolver? — O tom de Mark era calmo e compassivo. 

— Eu não sei. Não é que eu não esteja conseguindo escrever, mas parece que falta algo. 

— Já mostrou ao Yugyeom ou à Hyolin? — A mulher era a editora chefe da Ahgase. — Será que não é só insegurança de escritor?

— Não. Eu mostrei aos dois e eles concordaram. Yugie ia ver se conseguia mais tempo pra mim. 

— Oh, Jinnie, sinto muito. Queria saber como te ajudar. — Mark sorriu sem emoção, terminando seu café. — Mas quanto às dívidas, você sabe que pode contar comigo. É só dizer quanto, e eu pago. 

Jinyoung sabia que sim, o americano poderia muito bem lhe emprestar o dinheiro ou até mesmo dá-lo, todavia o coreano era orgulhoso demais para isso e ambos sabiam. 

— Não, Mark. Você sabe que eu não quero pegar dinheiro seu. — Suspirou cansado, abaixando a cabeça. — Eu só precisava conversar. 

O Tuan não insistiu, sabia que seria esforço desperdiçado. Entretanto Jinyoung podia ver na sua face que ele procurava uma solução, e logo um sorriso se abriu em seus lábios. 

— Talvez eu possa te ajudar, sem precisar te dar dinheiro. — O coreano olhou o amigo com atenção, esperando que o mesmo continuasse. — Eu tenho um primo chinês que está vindo passar uma temporada aqui na Coreia. Ele vai trabalhar como ilustrador na editora e até onde eu sei, ele ainda não encontrou um lugar para ficar. É só uma sugestão, mas quem sabe se vocês dividissem o apartamento. Seria uma ajuda com as despesas. 

Jinyoung ficou em silêncio por um tempo, absorvendo a ideia. Não era ruim, se não fosse o fato dele ser muito chato em muitas coisas, principalmente no quesito companhia. Gostava de ter seu espaço, sua intimidade e, principalmente, seu silêncio. Ter alguém morando consigo não era algo em que estivesse interessado. No entanto, se pudesse dividir as despesas com alguém, talvez desse pra continuar vivendo dos lucros do primeiro livro sem precisar procurar um emprego que prejudicasse o seu tempo de escrita. 

— Esse seu primo é confiável, Tuan? — perguntou incerto. 

— Claro. Jackson é um amor de pessoa e um dos caras mais legais que conheço. — Mark garantiu empolgado demais para o gosto do Park. — Qual é, Jinyounggie, não confia em mim? 

O escritor olhou para o amigo, talvez não tão confiante assim na sua palavra, por isso permanecendo em silêncio. 

Mark sempre fora seu melhor amigo, desde eram adolescentes e eram vizinhos. Mas algumas vezes o americano era um tanto precipitado e até inconsequente. Nada que o fizesse gostar menos dele, mas que o deixava com um pé atrás com algumas ideias. Por outro lado, ele também já o salvara diversas vezes, como quando sua amada mãe morrera dois anos antes, deixando o Park sozinho; ou quando convencera o senhor Tuan a publicá-lo na editora. Talvez devesse dar o crédito de confiança a ele. 

— Confio — admitiu enfim, abaixando a cabeça. 

— Então você topa? — Jinyoung confirmou com aceno positivo de cabeça, dando-se por vencido. — Ótimo. Tenho certeza que vai dar certo. Além disso, ele é um artista e você um escritor. Não tem como isso dar errado. 

— Tomara, Mark! Porque senão, eu faço questão de te matar com requintes de crueldade igual o personagem do meu último livro. — Jinyoung ameaçou, num tom sério e grave, o que arrancou uma gargalhada do amigo. Foi impossível não rir junto. 

— Sempre soube que aquele personagem foi inspirado em você. Será que eu devo avisar ao meu primo que o futuro colega de apartamento dele tem tendências psicopatas? — brincou. 

— Sou um anjo, meu amor! — Jinyoung esboçou um sorriso de falsa inocência que fez o amigo rir ainda mais. 

— Sei, Jinyoung!

O coreano balançou a cabeça rindo. Pela primeira vez naquele dia, sentia-se um pouco mais leve, ainda que seus problemas não estivessem completamente resolvidos. Só em poder conversar um pouco com seu amigo, já era o suficiente para melhorar seu humor. 

— Quando esse seu primo vem? — perguntou, pondo o último pedaço de torta em sua boca. Já não sentia mais tanta fome. 

— Eu não tenho certeza, porque ele ainda estava resolvendo as coisas dele pra poder vir, mas agora que ele já tem um lugar pra ficar, no máximo em duas semanas. 

— Tudo bem. É o tempo suficiente pra eu me organizar e preparar a casa para o novo morador — explicou, soando novamente um pouco mais inseguro. 

— Ótimo. Vou conversar com ele depois te aviso. 

Mark não escondia a satisfação em poder ajudar o amigo e o primo num golpe só. Muito menos as várias olhadelas que direcionava a Jaebum, o qual andava de um lado a outro atendendo mesas. Jinyoung nada disse, contudo esperava que o amigo superasse essa crush no moreno. Como havia dito, o mais velho tinha uma leve tendência de meter os pés pelas mãos algumas vezes. E quando se tratava de relacionamentos, ele sempre saía machucado.

\---

Pouco mais de uma semana havia se passado. E mais uma vez, Jinyoung acordava ainda mais cansado e atrasado. Tinha dormido muito pouco, tentando escrever mais algumas páginas, todavia precisava acordar cedo para arrumar o apartamento para a chegada do chinês. 

Dentro de uma hora, Mark traria seu primo para casa, o que significava apenas sessenta minutos para estar apresentável para o novo colega. 

Depois de tomar um banho rápido e preparar um café da manhã minimamente decente com parte das compras que tinha feito no dia anterior, pôs-se a arrumar o lugar. Não tinha muito o que fazer, afinal, Jinyoung era bem organizado e mesmo que não tivesse hábitos tão saudáveis, orgulhava-se de manter a casa em ordem, sem nada fora do lugar. Em poucos minutos estava tudo pronto. 

Park sentou no sofá, de repente curioso. Embora fossem morar juntos, a verdade é que tudo naquela mudança havia sido intermediada por Mark. Por isso, o escritor não havia visto, nem falado com o chinês. O pouco que sabia sobre o mesmo, era que ele era um ilustrador formado em design, que tinha a sua idade — vinte e quatro anos —, e que iria trabalhar no departamento de graphic novels da editora. Entretanto, havia tantas perguntas que se fazia sobre ele: se era simpático, como Mark dissera; se era alto ou baixo; se era do tipo mais introvertido ou extrovertido; se era bonito. Será que se dariam bem? Jinyoung tinha medo. Não era a melhor das pessoas no quesito se relacionar com os outros. Sempre demorava um pouco mais para se sentir à vontade quando conhecia novas pessoas. 

O toque da campainha o despertou dos seus devaneios. Levantou-se num pulo, arrumando rapidamente a roupa e o cabelo. Parou diante da porta, hesitando por um segundo. Depois de soltar o ar, abriu a porta, deparando-se de imediato com um Mark sorridente. 

— Demorou, hein! — exclamou, já entrando no interior do apartamento. 

Mas Jinyoung não lhe deu atenção, pois seus olhos haviam caído sobre o acompanhante de seu amigo. Um homem de estatura mediana, olhinhos redondos e grandes, de um castanho escuro forte. O cabelo era de um castanho mogno e caía perfeitamente sobre a testa do mesmo. Um sorriso aberto e simpático se esboçava em seu rosto, que ficava ainda mais belo com o gesto. Era um homem de tirar o fôlego. 

— Jinyoung, esse é o meu primo, Wang Jia-Er. — Mark apresentou. — Jackie, esse é o Park Jinyoung. 

—Olá! É um prazer finalmente conhecê-lo — o chinês disse estendendo a mão — Se quiser, pode me chamar de Jackson. 


	2. Incomodado

Depois que tinham sido devidamente apresentados, Mark anunciou que não poderia ficar, pois tinha algo importante para resolver na editora. Sozinhos, os dois estranhos ficaram em silêncio, até que Jackson resolveu quebrar o silêncio entre eles.

— E então, você é escritor, certo?

— Sim. — Jinyoung concordou com um aceno lento de cabeça.

— Que legal. Quando Mark falou de você, imaginei alguém mais velho, mesmo ele dizendo que era jovem. Definitivamente eu não esperava por alguém como você.

— Hum… — O coreano piscou confuso, sem entender ao certo o que ele queria dizer. — O que você esperava?

— Sei lá — Jackson riu sem graça. — Talvez não alguém tão… — seu olhar correu por todo o moreno, assim como o gesto desajeitado que fez com a mão — bonito.

Jinyoung sentiu um calor tomar sua face e ele tinha certeza que apresentava alguma coloração vermelha na pele clara.

— Ah. Entendo.

— Você escreve o que?

A mudança de foco de Jackson causou alívio no escritor, que não tardou responder com orgulho.

— Romance Policial.

Não pode deixar de notar o desapontamento nada disfarçado na expressão do outro. Será que ele não gosta de suspense?

— Ah... Legal.

Novamente os dois ficaram em silêncio e só então, Jinyoung percebeu que o novo inquilino ainda estava em pé no meio da sala. Que péssimo colega de apartamento era!

— Ah, você não quer sentar? Beber uma água, tomar um café?

— Na verdade, se você pudesse mostrar o meu quarto, eu agradeceria. Um banho agora seria muito bem vindo — Jackson respondeu com um novo sorriso sem graça, levando a mão até a parte de trás da cabeça, bagunçando alguns fios.

— Ah sim! Claro. — Jinyoung se xingou mentalmente por ser tão desligado e não perceber que o chinês tinha passado horas viajando e por isso devia estar querendo descansar. — Me desculpe. Vem, é por aqui. Quer que o ajude com a bagagem?

Caminhou em direção ao corredor onde ficavam os quartos, depois de ter a sua oferta negada. Podia sentir os olhos do chinês sobre si, o que o deixava estranhamente desconfortável. Jinyoung não era de muitos amigos, mas não significava que fosse o tipo antissocial. Ainda assim, aquele sujeito o deixava nervoso, sem saber ao certo como agir. Talvez por ser um estranho que agora moraria consigo, não sabia. A única coisa que tinha ciência, era de que precisava superar isso o mais rápido possível.

Assim que chegaram ao quarto, observou ansioso o chinês correr os olhos por todo o cômodo com uma expressão que nada dizia. Jinyoung estava um pouco inseguro já que havia organizado-o improvisadamente no final de semana. Ali costumava servir mais como um quartinho de tranqueiras onde colocava tudo que não usava com frequência, o que significava que não estava, necessariamente, apto a servir de lugar para descanso de um novo ocupante. E por mais que tenha se esforçado, algumas coisas não puderam ser removidas, como a estante de troféus de melhor aluno no colegial, uns quadros velhos e outras coisas das quais não podia e nem queria se desfazer. O que significava que não sabia se o primo de Mark iria gostar dali.

Esperou por uns segundos extremamente longos até que o chinês largou a mala num canto qualquer e num movimento que surpreendeu o escritor, se jogou de costas na cama, abrindo os braços para sentir melhor o colchão, soltando um gemido de alívio.

Jinyoung ficou em silêncio, sem saber ao certo como reagir. Seus olhos fixos no sorriso sereno de Jackson. Ele tinha belos traços, principalmente estando assim não leve.

— Nada melhor que um colchão macio depois de horas sentado dentro de um avião. — Ouviu a voz do chinês lhe tirar da sua breve distração. — Já viajou de avião, Jinyoung? — o moreno negou — É horrível pra dormir. A única vantagem é quando você está na janela. O céu é lindo aqui de baixo, mas vê-lo lá de cima é incomparável.

Jinyoung sorriu, acompanhando o riso do chinês.

— Eu deixei algumas toalhas no guarda-roupa, caso precise. O banheiro é a última porta do corredor, não vai ser difícil achar. — o escritor começou a explicar, vendo Jackson sentar na cama e encará-lo com atenção. — Qualquer coisa, estarei na sala trabalhando.

— Obrigado, Jinyoung — O ilustrador respondeu, dando-lhe um sorriso fino e bobo, que enviou ao escritor, um pequeno formigar em seu rosto.

— De nada. — Desviou o olhar, já se encaminhando para deixar o quarto. — Não estou fazendo nada além da meu dever agora que moramos juntos.

— Sim. — Jackson se levantou num pulo, indo até a mala abandonada no meio do cômodo, mas antes parando para fitá-los. — Espero que a gente possa se dar bem.

— Eu também — confirmou, finalmente deixando o chinês sozinho para melhor se instalar no quarto.

Estranhamente, Jinyoung se sentia agitado com aquele pequeno diálogo, mas preferiu culpar o nervosismo da primeira impressão. Até então tinha medo de que pudesse não se dar bem com seu novo colega, mas agora suas expectativas haviam se tornado um pouco mais positivas. Jackson não parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que lhe daria trabalho. Pelo menos era o que ele acreditava.

***

Não fora preciso nem mesmo uma semana para que Jinyoung percebesse o quão equivocado estava.

Jackson Wang conseguia incomodá-lo apenas com o simples ato de respirar.

O chinês era o extremo oposto dele. O que significava que, enquanto o escritor era silencioso, o ilustrador era barulhento; enquanto o primeiro era metódico e organizado, o segundo era uma pequena amostra do caos; enquanto um era reservado e preferia se manter minimamente distante, o outro era curioso e intrometido.

Jinyoung estava a ponto de explodir, e contar até dez ou cem havia se tornado um hábito comum. Assim como se controlar para não dopar aquela porcaria chá verde que o chinês tomava a todo instante com algum calmante para que pudesse desfrutar de alguns minutos de paz.

Jackson era bagunceiro, falava alto demais e tinha o péssimo hábito de ser sempre incoveniente. Tirava suas coisas do lugar, ouvia música alto quando estava no banho, ou trancado no quarto. E não podia esquecer de mencionar a fatídica noite em que ouvira os sons extremamente constrangedores vindos do quarto que a criatura habitava. O escritor ficara tão envergonhado de ouvi-lo lidando com suas necessidades, que não soube com que cara olhar para o mesmo no dia seguinte, quando tomaram café da manhã, frente a frente. A voz rouca ainda mais rouca pelo sono não fora de grande ajuda, por ele associa-la de imediato aos sons que se faziam vívidos em sua memória.

O ápice da sua paciência se deu quando, na atual manhã, encontrou uma cueca, provavelmente suja, abandonada displicentemente sobre a tampa do sanitário. Respirou fundo, contou até dez algumas várias vezes, amaldiçoou todas as gerações futuras da família Wang e também do Tuan, por tê-lo metido naquilo. E depois de dissipar, aparentemente, todos os pensamentos homicidas que teve, jogou a peça no cesto de roupas sujas.

Quando saiu do banho, já considerava ter superado aquele pequeno embaraço e por isso foi até a cozinha, para tomar seu tão esperado café da manhã, escolhendo ignorar a imagem do chinês sentado no sofá, com um sanduíche, suco e notebook em mãos. Aparentemente estava vendo algo importante.

Porém, sua paz foi por água abaixo quando ao abrir a geladeira, percebeu que algo não estava certo. Procurou em cada gaveta, cada portinha, cada cantinho, mas nada. Parou de frente para o eletrodoméstico com as mãos na cintura, fazendo uma recapitulação mental.

Lembrava sim de ter incluído na lista de compras que entregara a Jackson no dia anterior bananas. Mas onde elas estavam, se não na geladeira?

— Você sabe que faz mal ficar na frente da geladeira desse jeito, não é? — O escritor deu um salto, assustado. Olhando para trás e encontrando o chinês lhe encarando inocente da porta. Não entendia como ele podia ser tão irritantemente bonito tão cedo da manhã. — Se não me engano, eu ouvi você tossindo ontem. Acho melhor sair daí e tomar um mel pra prevenir.

— Jackson, você esqueceu de comprar as bananas? — perguntou sem delongas, recebendo apenas um olhar confuso.

— Não, eu comprei. — Jackson descruzou os braços, passando por Jinyoung para então lhe mostrar algo no balcão da cozinha. — Aqui. Eu jamais esqueceria suas bananas. Eu já notei o quanto você é meio viciado nisso.

— E eu posso saber por que elas não estão na geladeira? — O escritor foi em direção ao balcão, para pegar a fruteira, surpreendendo-se ao ver o objeto ser tirado de suas mãos.

— Quanto a isso — O ilustrador falou num tom descontraído —, de onde tu tirou essa ideia de por banana na geladeira. Todo mundo sabe que assim elas estragam mais rápido.

— Por que eu gosto delas geladas? — Jinyoung respondeu sarcástico.

— Pois saiba que essa sua preferência é um desperdício de dinheiro. — Wang voltou a colocar a fruteira na bancada. — Eu joguei fora três bananas que estavam podres quando fui arrumar a geladeira. Uma dúzia de bananas tá caro, sabia?

— Foda-se! As bananas são minhas, eu paguei por elas e eu quero comê-las geladas. — Jinyoung não queria perder a paciência com o colega, mas ninguém mexia nas suas bananas e saía impune. Pegou o cacho das frutas e marchou até a geladeira, sem se importar com o o olhar curioso de Jackson sobre si.

— Uau, você falou uma palavra feia. — O ilustrador sibilou, sem conter o riso debochado. — Achava que você era certinho demais pra isso.

Jinyoung piscou, fitando descrente o chinês. Por um segundo cogitou a possibilidade real de enfiar uma banana goela adentro do chinês e matá-lo engasgado, mas no fim, se contentou em respondê-lo de forma simples.

— Vai tomar no cu, Jackson!

A porta da geladeira foi fechada com força e o escritor pouco se importou com o olhar espantado do ilustrador ao passar por ele a passos pesados. Havia perdido o apetite.

Ao entrar no quarto, depois de bater a porta com força, se jogou na cama, abafando um grito contra o travesseiro. Quem aquele chinês anão achava que era pra mandar nas suas bananas e ainda zombar da cara dele? Maldita hora em que tinha dado ouvidos a Mark. Estava na cara que essa ideia de morar com um completo estranho não daria certo.

Depois de algum tempo, o escritor já estava vestido um roupas confortáveis e com sua bolsa de lado. Ao pôr os pés na sala, sentiu a enxaqueca do arrependimento voltar. Jackson havia deixado as coisas que sujou no café da manhã sobre a mesa de centro, além dos cobertores e travesseiros. Um olhar mais atento no cômodo bastou para que visse que estava tudo uma zona. Jinyoung tentou lembrar quando fora a última vez que vira seu apartamento arrumado. Obviamente, quando ainda desfrutava da paz acolhedora da solitude.

— Algum problema, Jinyoung?

Novamente o coreano sobressaltou-se ao ouvir a voz do chinês soar baixa e grave em sua orelha. No susto, virou-se para olhar para Jackson, deparando-se com a figura do mesmo muito mais próxima de si do que gostaria e com um agravante: sem camisa.

Seus olhos foram inconscientemente ao torso desnudo do menor. Pode notar as linhas bem marcadas de seus músculos definidos, a pintinha solitária próxima ao umbigo, os pelos ralos que trilharam um caminho que terminava se escondendo sob o tecido da calça moletom que vestia.

— Perdeu alguma coisa aí, Jinyoung-ah? — a voz de Jackson soou ainda mais rouca e ao encarar os olhos que brilhavam de uma malícia divertida, Jinyoung sentiu-se corar. _Que merda estava fazendo?_

Park preferiu canalizar toda a sua frustração no chinês. Certificou-se de mostrar a sua expressão mais assustadora.

— Eu vou sair para tentar escrever alguma coisa, já que é impossível me concentrar com você torrando a minha paciência. E quando eu voltar, você — apontou um dedo em direção ao peitoral do mais velho — vai ter deixado essa casa brilhando de tão organizada. Eu não quero uma poeira fora do lugar. Eu fui muito paciente com você durante todos esses dias, mas não dá mais. Você transformou minha casa numa zona de guerra, e eu odeio bagunça! Então trate de deixar tudo em ordem ou eu…

Jinyoung parou, não muito certo de como continuar.

— Você…? — Jackson aproximou um pouco o rosto, invadindo ainda mais o espaço pessoal do escritor, fazendo com que de repente, seu corpo travasse.

— Eu vou jogar todas aquelas porcarias de chá e comida orgânica que você compra no lixo!

Uma gargalhada alta ecoou por todo ambiente, deixando Jinyoung ainda mais irritado.

— Qual a graça? — perguntou indignado.

— Nada, é só que você fica uma graça assim... — Jackson apontou com a mão em direção ao Park, ainda rindo — bravo.

— Vai. Se. Foder. — Jinyoung pronunciou pausadamente, antes de dar as costas e sair do apartamento, batendo mais uma porta com força.

Ele sequer viu quando Jackson riu, e comentou para ninguém que talvez eles fossem precisar comprar uma nova porta se ele continuasse batendo todas elas assim.

***

— Não acredito que perdi minha aposta pro Bambam de novo. — Mark lamentou, fazendo um biquinho já pegando a carteira.

— Até parece que você não conhece esquentadinho do seu melhor amigo, hyung. — O jovem tailandês de cabelos platinado ria, enquanto recebia uma certa quantia em dinheiro.

— Mais um dia e eu teria ganhado. — O americano fez um muxoxo.

— Não acredito que você fizeram uma aposta às minhas custas? — Jinyoung questionou indignado. — Mercenários!

— Não tenho culpa se é sempre divertido ganhar dinheiro às suas custas. — Bambam deu de ombros rindo, levando um pedaço de torta para a boca em seguida.

— Divertido vai ser a minha mão na sua cara. — Jinyoung fuzilou o atual diretor de marketing da Ahgase.

— Você não teria coragem de macular meu rostinho perfeito, hyung! — Bambam fez biquinho para o escritor.— Além do mais, tenho que tá vivo e pleno pra extorquir mais dinheiro desse mão de vaca.

Jinyoung balançou a cabeça, tomando um gole do seu café.

— Posso ao menos saber o que vocês apostaram?

— Bambam apostou que você não levaria uma semana pra estourar com Jackson. — Mark explicou. — E aqui estamos. Você podia ter esperado mais um dia, né?

— Seu primo é um idiota! Eu aguentei foi muito.

Bambam riu a abafado, ganhando um novo revirar de olhos.

Estavam os três na cafeteria onde Jaebum trabalhava. Na verdade, Jinyoung havia ido até lá para tentar escrever alguma coisa, mas nada conseguira. Infelizmente, só conseguia pensar no quanto ele queria matar Jackson Wang. Para a sua sorte, ou azar, Mark e Bambam haviam aparecido no local alguns minutos depois, e sentado em sua mesa.

— Sabe o que eu acho, hyung? — o tailandês perguntou e pelo tom, o escritor já imaginou que ele falaria alguma tolice. — Você tá precisando de sexo. Eu me ofereceria pra te ajudar com isso, mas você não faz muito meu tipo.

Mark soltou uma gargalhada alta e fina, enquanto o Park simplesmente se segurava no lugar para não cometer um homicídio contra o tailandês irritante.

— Opa! Quem tá falando de sexo aqui? — Uma voz aguda e familiar soou atrás do escritor, que fechou os olhos balançando a cabeça. Se perguntou o que tinha feito de tão errado para o universo estar escolhendo justo aquele dia para fazê-lo pagar seus pecados.

— Yugyeom não pode ouvir a palavra sexo que já aparece. Principalmente se ela sai da boca do Bambam. — Mark riu, enquanto Bambam revirava os olhos dessa vez. — Oi, Jae.

Só após essa fala, Jinyoung virou para ver quem havia chegado, notando que não só o seu editor estava ali, como também um jovem bonito, de rosto redondo, cabelo castanho que caía num corte tigela, que lhe parecia familiar. Fofo.

— Oi. — Ao falar, o garoto sorria belamente, tão brilhante quanto o sol.

— Não sei se já apresentei vocês — Mark se adiantou a falar —, Jin, esse é o Choi Youngjae, o diagramador que te falei. E Jae, esse é o Park Jinyoung, nosso melhor e escritor da Ahgase.

— Ah sim, já ouvi falar de você. Prazer em conhecê-lo. — Youngjae esticou a mão, apertando a do Park com firmeza.

— O prazer é meu. — Sorriu, lembrando de imediato da conversa que tivera com Tuan outro dia. — Não dê muito ouvidos ao Mark, ele exagera um pouco.

— Por favor, Jinyoung. Sem falsa modéstia. — Yugyeom falou, já puxando uma cadeira para se sentar. — E então, quem tá falando em sexo?

— Bambam acha que Jinyoungie precisa de sexo — Mark explicou, sem esconder o tom de zombaria.

— Você ainda não ficou com aquele Deus grego chinês? — O Kim se virou com a expressão incrédula. — Francamente, hyung, você é muito lerdo.

— Até onde eu sei, meu nome não é Kim Yugyeom pra sair por aí pegando qualquer porcaria. — O escritor reparou quando Bambam se mexeu incomodado na cadeira. — Se você acha tudo isso, por que você mesmo não fica com ele e aproveita, tira aquele encosto da minha casa.

— Bem queria. — No mesmo instante que Yugyeom respondeu, Bambam coçou a garganta, já se levantando. — Mas ele não faz meu tipo. Onde você vai? — perguntou ansioso para o tailandês já em pé, segurando sua mão.

— Lembrei que tenho muita coisa importante pra fazer na editora, pra estar perdendo tempo aqui com vocês.

— Espera um pouco e a gente volta junto. — O Kim pediu, lançando um olhar intenso que todos pareceram notar. — Eu peço o meu pra viagem.

— Não. Fica aí com eles. Eu realmente tenho que trabalhar. — O publicitário se despediu de todos, deixando um Yugyeom silencioso para trás.

Ninguém comentou nada. Mark e Jinyoung apenas trocaram um olhar cúmplice, mas preferiram deixar a questão de lado.

Logo uma conversa sem importância começou entre eles. O escritor começou a prestar atenção no amigo e no diagramador. Eles pareciam se dar bem, e o Choi parecia de fato uma pessoa muito legal.

Em algum momento, Yugyeom foi embora, alegando a mesma desculpa dada por Bambam e Youngjae se ausentou, aparentemente para falar com o namorado que tinha lhes atendido com alguma reserva.

Jinyoung então notou o olhar de Mark fixo no casal e balançou a cabeça.

— Youngjae é um cara legal, hyung. — falou, chamando a atenção de Mark.

— É, eu sei. — O loiro suspirou voltando a encarar a xícara. — JB também. A gente andou conversando esses dias.

— Hyung… — Jinyoung soou alerta.

— Não se preocupa. Foi só uma conversa de negócios. Estou pensando em contratá-lo como revisor também.

— Mark, me faz um favor? — o americano soltou o ar cansado, já antecipando. — Para com isso antes que você se envolva demais. Pelo seu bem. Porque é só olhar um minutinho pra ver o quanto eles são o casal perfeito.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. O assunto morrendo ali.

— Bambam tem razão. — Mark soltou indiferente.

— A madame agora quer me levar pra cama? — Jinyoung brincou, tentando disfarçar o incômodo com a ideia. — Pensei que a gente já tivesse concordado que nossa relação é estritamente profissional e fraternal.

— Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Eca! Prefiro pegar o Gyeomie, do que você.

— Ai! Me senti ofendido.

— Mas não é de sexo em si que estou falando. — Mark lançou um olhar preocupado ao amigo, que já imaginava o que o viria a seguir. — Quer dizer, também pode ser sobre sexo, mas não só isso. Você precisa relaxar, se distrair um pouco. Sei lá, tentar desviar um pouco o foco do livro e dar mais atenção a você.

— Eu preciso terminar esse livro, hyung. Não posso me dar ao luxo de dar atenção a outras coisas. — Jinyoung estava cansado de ouvir dos amigos querendo lhe dizer o que era melhor para si. — Principalmente agora que estou empacado na história.

— Olha, eu sei que você não gosta quando eu digo isso, mas será que você não tá se cobrando demais? Você ainda tá dentro do prazo, é bom no que faz. — Mark apoiou os braços sobre a mesa, inclinando o corpo um pouco mais pra frente. — Será que se você tentasse não forçar tanto, não ajudaria a fluir melhor?

Jinyoung ponderou por um instante, mas logo balançou a cabeça em negação.

— Não, Mark. Você sabe que tudo que eu faço gira em torno dos meus livros. Eu gosto disso. Não sou como vocês, que ficam indo em festas, saindo com um e outro. Pra mim, as coisas estão bem do jeito que estão. Eu, meus livros e minha própria companhia — explicou, tomando o último gole de seu café.

— Talvez, esse seja o problema. Talvez você precise expandir um pouco seus horizontes, para que sua mente volte a funcionar com mais facilidade. Quando foi a última vez que você saiu com alguém que não fosse eu, Bambam ou Yugyeom?

O escritor revirou os olhos, preferindo não responder. Estava bem daquele jeito e nada do que dissessem, mudaria sua visão. Já bastava a companhia diária um tanto indesejada de Jackson e os amigos pegando no seu pé. Não precisava de mais uma pessoa tomando conta da sua vida.

Lembrou da imagem do chinês sem camisa e, consequentemente, que muito tempo não ficava tão perto de um homem seminu, como naquela manhã. Sentiu o rosto esquentar, diante dos pensamentos que tomaram sua mente, tratando de dispersá-los, antes que criassem raiz.

***

Quando chegou em casa, não era muito tarde, ainda assim notou o silêncio que há muito não pairava pelo local. Outra diferença que pode ser captada pelo seu olhar, era o fato do apartamento estar perfeitamente arrumado. Não havia nada fora do lugar.

Em menos de um minuto, percorreu o lugar a procura de alguém, porém não havia sinal algum da presença de outra pessoa, senão a sua. Por um momento, parecia possível fantasiar a ideia de que ainda era o único morador da casa. E ao constatar isso, assustou-se. Ao entrar no quarto de Jackson, sentiu um profundo alívio ao ver as coisas do chinês ainda ali.

Pensara que talvez o ilustrador tivesse ido embora, o que o deixou subitamente culpado. Não devia ter sido tão rude com ele, mais cedo.

Ao chegar na cozinha, porém, notou que havia um delicioso aroma que tomava conta do cômodo. Panelas repousavam no fogão e numa rápida olhadela nelas, percebeu se tratar de comidas tipicamente chinesas, como Yakisoba e frango xadrez. Sua boca salivou ao mesmo tempo em que o estômago roncou. Fazia tempo que não jantava nada além de lámen, sanduíche e café preto.

Seus olhos pousaram sobre um pequeno papel preso na porta da geladeira. Não precisou abri-lo para saber de quem era.

> _Jinyoung-ah,_
> 
> _Esse é o meu pedido de desculpas pelo meu comportamento inadequado dos últimos dias. Sei que posso ser um pouco folgado às vezes, mas prometo melhorar. Fui visitar um velho amigo, então não sei que horas volto e, portanto, jantarei com ele. Mas espero que aproveite minha comida. Não sou tão bom quanto Mark e mamãe, mas dou pro gasto._
> 
> _Seun ^^_
> 
> _P.S.: Não sabia que eu estava atrapalhando seu processo criativo. Mas não se preocupe, prometo não andar mais sem camisa pela casa. ;)_

Jinyoung não conseguiu conter o sorriso que se formou em seus lábios ao terminar de ler o bilhete.

Mais tarde, já muito bem alimentado, sentou-se no sofá com seu notebook, na esperança de que conseguisse escrever pelo menos um capítulo naquela noite. Porém, vez ou outra, se pegava olhando o relógio e se perguntando o que Jackson estaria fazendo. Provavelmente se divertindo com tal amigo.

Cansado, não tardou que Jinyoung pegasse no sono ali mesmo. Sem que o ilustrador tivesse voltado para casa.


	3. Estamos bem?

Já era mais de meia-noite quando Jackson chegou em casa. Tinha perdido a hora, enquanto conversava com Kim Namjoon, colocavam todas novidades em dia e bebiam no bar namorado dele. Havia conhecido o coreano anos antes, quando ele passou alguns meses na China a trabalho. Rapidamente criaram uma amizade que durou mesmo depois que o Kim retornou ao seu país. Era a primeira vez que se encontravam desde que o chinês tinha se mudado para a Coreia, por isso nem viram o tempo passar. Havia sido uma noite agradável.

O cômodo da casa estava parcialmente iluminado pela luz da sala, mas acabou não dando muita atenção, pois foi direto à cozinha se servir de um copo d'água. Sua garganta estava seca. Só quando voltou à sala, encontrou Jinyoung dormindo no sofá. Apoiado ao batente da porta, ainda bebendo sua água, Jackson se pôs a observar o coreano.

Ele tinha uma manta de lã cobrindo suas pernas e o notebook em seu colo. O pescoço meio inclinado para trás, apoiado sobre o braço do sofá evidenciava bem o seu pomo de Adão. O chinês riu baixo ao notar a boca aberta, por onde ressonava baixinho. Não chegava a roncar, mas dava pra perceber que aquele era um sono profundo. _Fofo_.

Durante alguns minutos ficou ali pensando se devia ou não acordar Jinyoung para que fosse dormir na sua própria cama. Mas depois do que tinha acontecido mais cedo, estava com certo receio de acabar irritando-o ainda mais.

Jackson sabia que às vezes podia ser um tanto inconveniente, devido ao seu jeito meio espalhafatoso e folgado, mas não era como se fizesse por mal. Porém também sabia que agora que dividia uma casa com outra pessoa, devia ter tomado mais cuidado. Principalmente com o coreano, que parecia ser o típico virginiano perfeccionista que gostava de fazer tudo do seu jeito. Não podia negar que, mesmo se passando apenas uma semana que moravam juntos, já tinha reparado em muitas coisas sobre o moreno.

O fato dele muitas vezes trocar o dia pela noite, entrando a madrugada trabalhando em seu livro. De se entupir de cafeína durante todo o dia, muitas vezes negligenciando a alimentação e pulando refeições. Havia sido por isso que, tacitamente, assumiu a tarefa de cuidar da comida na casa. Tinha também o modo como suas expressões variavam constantemente sempre que escrevia. A organização impecável do seu home-office e de todos os seus materiais de trabalho. Ou como ele parecia sempre estar a um passo de explodir. Jinyoung parecia familiarizado com a pressão constante, enquanto Jackson era mais relaxado.

Quando finalmente tomou uma decisão, foi em direção aos quartos, não antes de lavar o copo e guardá-lo. Dois minutos depois estava de volta com uma colcha e travesseiro que tinha pegado no quarto do escritor. Colocou tudo numa poltrona próxima ao sofá e começou a pôr em prática seu plano, rezando para não acordar Jinyoung e deixá-lo pistola.

Primeiro pegou notebook, colocando-o na mesinha de centro da sala. Em seguida acomodou o travesseiro sob a cabeça dele, tomando o máximo de cuidado para não despertá-lo. E por fim, o cobriu com a colcha, vendo o coreano se acomodar sem que acordasse. O que fez com que uma mecha negra caísse sobre os olhos cerrados, resvalando nos cílios espessos.

Seus dedos inconscientemente capturaram aquele pouco de cabelo e, novamente, se perdeu observando o mais novo. Os fios de um castanho bem escuro sempre muito bem alinhados eram tão sedosos ao toque, como imaginara desde que o vira. Ele tinha traços finos davam davam certa suavidade ao rosto e os lábios rosados e bem delineados eram, literalmente, como a cereja do bolo que era a beleza de Park Jinyoung. De repente, viu-se questionando se seriam tão saborosos quanto a pequena frutinha.

Balançou a cabeça levemente, pondo-se de pé, como se assim pudesse afastar tal pensamento. _Acho que bebi mais do que imaginava._

Já caminhava em direção ao quarto quando se lembrou do notebook aberto sobre a mesinha. Voltou apenas para fechá-lo, mas ao ver que estava aberto no livro que o coreano escrevia, acabou não resistindo a curiosidade e quando deu por si, havia lido um capítulo inteiro do tal romance policial que Jinyoung escrevia. Não era ruim. O ilustrador reconhecia o talento nato do escritor, mas realmente, parecia faltar algo.

Jackson lançou um olhar para o moreno que dormia serenamente no sofá, depois voltando a olhar o texto brilhando na tela a sua frente. Uma ideia surgindo em sua mente.

_Não custa nada._ Pensou.

***

Mais uma vez Jinyoung havia acordado na sala como se um caminhão tivesse passado por cima do seu corpinho pelo menos umas dez vezes. No entanto, ao contrário de outros momentos, estava bem coberto e descansando a cabeça sobre o seu travesseiro. Talvez aquele mínimo conforto tenha evitado que estivesse ainda mais quebrado por ter adormecido no sofá apertado. Embora não soubesse ao certo como aquelas coisas tinham ido parar ali.

Foi quase que automaticamente ao banheiro cuidar de suas necessidades e higienes matinais e antes de voltar para a sala e juntar as coisas para deixar a sala arrumada, pegou um analgésico para dor e um copo d’água na cozinha. Foi enquanto dobrava o cobertor e a manta, que reparou no notebook sobre a mesa. Realmente não lembrava de ter feito nada daquilo antes de dormir, então àquela altura, já estava claro que outra pessoa havia feito. Teve ainda mais certeza quando avistou um papel dobrado sobre o aparelho.

Colocou as coisas sobre o sofá e logo o pegou, reparando que na verdade eram dois e tinham uma gramatura um pouco mais espessa. No primeiro, havia um bilhete com a caligrafia familiar de Jackson.

_Bom dia, Jinyoung._

_Mais uma vez eu saio sem que possamos conversar, mas tive que ir numa reunião na editora. Fiz torradas e ovos para o café da manhã, espero que coma. E sim, fui eu que te cobri noite passada. Não quis acordá-lo, pois vi que estava cansado, mas sem querer acabei lendo um pedaço do seu livro e não resisti fazer isso. Espero que goste e se inspire. Até mais tarde,_

_Jackson._

Jinyoung passou para a folha seguinte ainda assimilando o fato de que o chinês tinha lido o seu livro. _Intrometido_. Sua boca se abriu num pequeno “o” quando viu que se tratava de um desenho feito pelo próprio Jackson. Seus olhos correram pelos traços coloridos e delicados que davam forma a um homem jovem. Não precisou de mais que alguns segundos para reconhecer Bae. O ilustrador havia feito um desenho do seu personagem.

Um sorriso brotou dos lábios do escritor, sem que ele ao menos se desse conta disso. Era como se tivesse esquecido que Jackson tinha bisbilhotado suas coisas, pois tudo que conseguia pensar em como o desenho era lindo e refletia exatamente a imagem que tinha dele em sua cabeça, mas de uma forma mais… viva. Wang tinha talento, não podia negar.

_Será que ele leu muita coisa?_ Pensou. _Será que gostou?_

De repente, sem entender exatamente porque, sentiu-se envergonhado, talvez um tanto inseguro. A curiosidade acompanhada do receio em saber qual a opinião de Jackson sobre o livro. Não costumava mostrar seus manuscritos a ninguém além de seu editor e Mark. E embora sempre tivesse aquela pequena ansiedade, nada se comparava ao que estava sentindo naquele momento. Talvez por ser o chinês que acabara de conhecer, morava consigo e que nunca havia lido nada seu.

Apenas depois de alguns minutos de surto, enquanto olhava o desenho, Jinyoung finalmente recobrou um pouco da razão. Não devia estar tendo uma crise de insegurança naquele momento só porque Jackson tinha lido seu livro e desenhado seu personagem. Não era disso, então não tinha porque estar nervoso.

_É só um desenho._

E com esse pensamento dobrou o papel e o guardou junto ao seu notebook na mesa de trabalho. Um sorriso um tanto bobo em seus lábios.

***

O dia havia passado rapidamente para Jinyoung, que depois de tomar café, aproveitou para resolver algumas coisas na rua e no banco, esse último tomando boa parte do dia graças às filas enormes. Só tivera tempo para comer um sanduíche reforçado numa lanchonete qualquer, por isso, quando abriu a porta de casa e foi recebido pelo cheiro característico de pizza, sentiu a boca salivar instantaneamente.

Em questão de segundos, já tinha feito o caminho até a cozinha, onde encontrou Jackson sentado à mesa e de costas para a porta. Vestia uma regata branca que deixava à mostra seus braços definidos e a lateral de seu corpo, graças ao corte cavado da peça.

— Diz que eu não tô tendo uma ilusão olfativa e que isso na minha mesa é uma pizza margherita? — Jinyoung comentou, já indo em direção a mesa e recebendo um olhar arregalado do chinês. — Oh! É margherita mesmo. — Não continha o tom animado.

— Você gosta? — O ruivo questionou, acompanhando o moreno que ia até a pia lavar as mãos.

— Imagina. É só o meu sabor favorito.

Park não perdeu tempo e já foi sentando à mesa, com um pratinho e copo. Tinha visto a garrafa de Pepsi Twist sobre a mesa.

— Ah, que bom. — Jackson respirou aliviado, voltando a comer o seu pedaço. — Bem, sinta-se servido. Tem o bastante pra alimentar dois de nós.

Jinyoung sorriu levando o pedaço que tinha pego até a boca. Murmurando alguma concordância em resposta ao ruivo, que apenas sorriu ao ver a alegria do mais novo.

Os dois acabaram comendo em silêncio depois disso. E quando apenas um pedaço restava na embalagem, os dois lançaram um olhar de dúvida um para o outro.

— Podemos dividir — o escritor sugeriu.

— Não precisa. Estou satisfeito, Nyoungie. Além disso, dá pra ver que você tá com be mais fome que eu.

Jinyoung sentiu a face esquentar ao ver o sorriso divertido. Devia estar parecendo um esfomeado desde que tinha chegado. Além disso, não deixou escapar o apelido que tinha acabado de ouvir.

— Ah, sinto muito pela minha gula. Fiquei o dia na rua, acabei nem me alimentando direito — explicou baixinho. — Mas se quiser, posso dividir.

— Relaxa. Pode comer.

Jinyoung não mais insistiu. Tinha que admitir que queria mesmo comer aquele pedaço, mesmo já beirando a satisfação. Amava pizza daquele sabor, então não havia lugar no mundo onde negasse ela.

Ainda terminava de comer o seu pedaço, quando Jackson tornou a falar.

— Jinyoung… — iniciou — Eu queria te pedir desculpa por todo o incômodo que tenho causado. Eu sei que talvez eu não tenha sido um bom colega esses dias, mas eu prometo fazer de tudo para melhorar.

— Sem problema, Jackson. Eu também preciso pedir desculpa pela forma que agi ontem. — O moreno fez questão de olhar nos olhos do chinês ao dizer aquilo. — Eu fui um pouco rude demais com você sem tanta necessidade. Eu podia só ter conversado e explicado o que estava incomodando, não agir daquela forma.

— Tudo bem. — Jackson sorriu simples. — Eu acho que qualquer um teria feito o mesmo em até menos tempo. Você até foi paciente. Se fosse o Mark, por exemplo, certeza que ele já teria rachado minha cabeça com algum eletrônico que pudesse usar de arma.

— Ou talvez seu corpo já estivesse no fundo do Rio Han servindo de comida para peixes. — Jinyoung completou, o que gerou uma gargalhada alta de Jackson, que logo se misturou à sua própria.

— Verdade.

Ainda entre sorrisos, os dois se olharam por um instante, fixos um no outro.

— Então estamos bem? — Jackson voltou a questionar.

— Sim. Estamos. — O escritor assentiu levemente com a cabeça. — Mas não abusa da minha paciência de novo. Posso não ser o Mark, mas eu também conheço alguns métodos de assassinato e ocultação de cadáver.

— Agora fiquei com medo. — Jackson sussurrou rouco, entrando na brincadeira. — Acho melhor então eu tomar cuidado caso não queira virar comida de peixe.

— Concordo. – Jinyoung disse, já levantando para levar as coisas a pia, disposto a lavar a louça, porém uma daquelas fisgadas que sentiu durante todo o dia no pescoço, cortesia do seu adorado sofá.

— Tudo bem, Jinyoung?

— Só noite mal dormida no sofá cobrando o seu preço. E a propósito, obrigada por não fazer disso ainda pior. — Apontou para a região da nuca.

Jackson não precisava ouvir mais nada para entender que agradecia por ter cuidado dele.

— Ah sim. De nada. — Ficou em silêncio por um segundo, cogitando se devia ou não sugerir o que tinha se passado em sua mente. — Eu… posso fazer uma massagem se você quiser. Pode ajudar.

Jinyoung pensou em negar, mas ao olhar para o chinês, pensou que talvez não fosse uma má ideia.

— Se não for incomodar.

— Imagina! — Jackson sorriu, novamente animado. — Não é incômodo algum. Fica como pedido de desculpas.

— Quantas coisas você ainda pretende fazer como pedido de desculpa. — Jinyoung comentou sarcástico.

— Sei lá! Quantas eu achar que preciso. — deu de ombros.

O escritor rolou os olhos, sentindo novamente a fisgada.

— Tudo bem. Eu aceito.

Park deixou as coisas na pia e em seguida seguiu Jackson até a sala.

— Vai tirando a camisa, que eu vou pegar uma pomada que tenho pra dor. — O chinês gritou já indo em direção ao seu quarto, sem ver Jinyoung estático e corado diante da ordem.

O coreano ficou assim por alguns segundos, até se dar conta de que não havia motivo para sentir-se envergonhado, afinal, como ele queria que Jackson passasse pomada e fizesse a massagem estando vestido? _É só uma camisa._

Pouco mais de um minuto depois, o chinês apareceu na sala, com um potinho nas mãos. Seus olhos foram automaticamente ao corpo despido do coreano sentado no sofá, engolindo em seco diante da imagem. Ato que não passou despercebido pelo moreno, que desviou o olhar. Não era pra se sentir assim.

— Então, onde exatamente dói? — Jackson perguntou, tentando ao máximo parecer normal ao falar.

Jinyoung apontou o local e com uma das mãos, novamente sentindo dor devido ao movimento.

— Você precisa parar de dormir de qualquer jeito em qualquer lugar, Jinyoungie. — Jackson comentou, enquanto passava uma quantidade do creme nas costas do mais novo.— Não me leve a mal, mas eu já reparei que você tem esse hábito e isso pode acabar te prejudicando.

— Eu sei. — O escritor suspirou, fechando os olhos ao sentir a sensação gelada se espalhando pela região do pescoço, ombro e costas. Sabia que o chinês estava certo, mas como qualquer hábito, era difícil para ele mudar. — Vou tentar melhorar isso.

— Faz bem.

Jinyoung não conseguiu evitar escapar um suspiro lento e aliviado ao sentir as mãos fortes e precisas deslizarem por sua pele. Jackson tinha um toque mágico e não demorou mais que alguns segundos para que sentisse seu corpo começar a relaxar.

— Você tem muita tensão acumulada.

O moreno concordou apenas com um som monossilábico, que mais soou como um gemido baixo.

A cada novo espaço da sua pele que as mãos de anjo do chinês tocavam, sentia como uma intensidade nova. Os dedos apertavam sua nuca e ombros com força, mas sem machucá-lo, o que fazia com que seus olhos se mantivessem fechados. Foi inevitável para Jinyoung senti-las e não imaginá-las deslizando por seu corpo, desbravando outros pontos.

Um gemido baixo escapou automaticamente de seus lábios ao sentir um aperto em sua nuca, e uma leve fisgada prazerosa num lugar que não devia. O escritor sentiu-se envergonhado por se deixar levar por pensamentos tão inapropriados para uma massagem inocente.

— A-acho que já estou melhor. — Jinyoung se odiou por deixar a voz falhar daquele jeito.

— Tem certeza?

A voz inocente de Jackson só aumentou ainda mais a sua vergonha, fazendo com que ele apenas assentisse com a cabeça.

Quando as mãos do chinês deixaram sua pele, Jinyoung de repente sentiu como se seu corpo esfriasse mais do que devia. Um suspiro frustrado pode ser ouvido e o ruivo acabou notando. 

— Tudo bem mesmo?

— Sim, Jack. — Jinyoung respondeu apressadamente e baixo, já se levantando e pegando a camisa, para colocá-la em frente ao corpo. — Eu acho que vou tomar um banho, já que passei o dia na rua. Obrigado. — concluiu, já deixando a sala apressado.

— De nada. Sempre que precisar…

Jackson mal pode terminar de falar, pois o moreno já sumia no corredor, deixando-o sem nada entender. Será que fiz algo errado?

Jinyoung praticamente correu para o banheiro, numa tentativa de fugir não só do chinês, como também do que estava sentindo. Mas ficar sozinho só lhe deixou ainda mais consciente do pequeno volume já se formando em sua calça.

_Puta merda!_

Mark tinha razão. Só podia estar há muito tempo sem sexo para ficar excitado com uma simples massagem para dor.

Respirou fundo, tentando limpar da mente a lembrança daquelas mãos fortes e grandes em seu corpo, mas de nada adiantou.

Jinyoung então desistiu de ignorar, esperando do fundo do coração que Jackson não tivesse percebido a sua situação. E principalmente, que ele sequer desconfiasse do iria fazer naquele banheiro e o som do chuveiro fosse o suficiente para abafar qualquer eventual barulho que o denunciasse.


	4. Desenhos e Jukebox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu estava revisando esse capítulo pra publicar aqui e surtando com a fofura dele. Espero que quem for ler goste tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-lo.

Depois daquele dia, a relação entre Jackson e Jinyoung, de fato, melhorou muito.

O chinês passou a tomar mais cuidado e evitar deixar qualquer coisa fora do lugar, assim como evitava atrapalhar o trabalho de Jinyoung. O que se tornou mais fácil quando passou a ficar parte do dia na editora trabalhando. Claro que ele não era perfeito e às vezes algo escapava. Mas o coreano também se esforçava para ser paciente com ele e aceitar seus defeitos. Ainda que às vezes quisesse jogar o chinês pela janela.

Outra coisa que mudou na rotina do escritor foi a alimentação. Jackson fazia questão de preparar as três refeições e garantir que Jinyoung comesse direitinho. Park às vezes se pegava gostando de todo aquele cuidado do ilustrador consigo. Fazia tempo que não tinha alguém cuidando de si, preocupando-se com a sua saúde. Era um pouco irritante às vezes, mas também era fofo.

Com isso, sentia-se mais disposto e, consequentemente, mais animado com o andamento do livro. E com o prazo extra que Yugyeom havia conseguido com a editora estava mais tranquilo.

Jackson também lhe ajudava às vezes, dando opiniões e até mesmo algumas ideias. Claro que algumas vezes eram coisas absurdas, mas ele tinha algumas realmente boas.

Jinyoung estava cada vez mais acostumado com a presença de Wang. 

— Por que você está me olhando? — Jinyoung perguntou, sem desviar o olhar da tela de seu notebook, onde estava há horas de frente para um capítulo mal iniciado. — Tem algo errado comigo?

— Eu não estou te olhando — Jackson respondeu rapidamente, surpreso. — Estou desenhando.

Jinyoung se pôs a encará-lo, virando-se um pouco na cadeira. O outro estava deitado no sofá com as pernas apoiadas no braço do mesmo. Nas mãos, aquele caderninho no qual vivia grudado e um lápis daqueles de carvão que usava para desenhar. Desconfiou daqueles olhinhos travessos.

— O que está desenhando?

— Nada demais. Só algumas ideias que tive para a arte de um livro infantil. — Sorriu minimamente de canto, irradiando inocência.

Jinyoung ergueu uma sobrancelha, lançando-lhe um olhar estreito.

— Certo. — Não insistiu. Não havia acreditado cem por cento, mas também não queria incomodá-lo. Pensava que se ele quisesse lhe dizer o que era, diria. Ele sempre o fazia, mesmo quando não era solicitado.

Voltou a olhar para a tela de seu notebook e um suspiro alto lhe escapou. Havia travado de novo na escrita.

— Tudo bem, Nyoungie? — Jackson sentou, pondo seu caderninho fechado sobre o sofá. Os olhos analisavam o escritor.

— Travei de novo — admitiu, olhando para a tela. — Às vezes sinto que meu personagem é raso. Queria algo que pudesse ser usado para desestabilizá-lo. Mas só consigo pensar na obsessão dele pelo trabalho. E eu já usei isso no primeiro livro.

— Hum… — O chinês apoiou o queixo sobre uma mão, tamborilando a bochecha num ar pensativo. — Que tal uma paixão?

— Jackson, é um romance policial, não uma história de amor. — Rolou os olhos, num novo suspiro dramático.

— E daí, Bae não pode se apaixonar só porque está investigando serial-killers? Eu acho até que ele gosta daquele assistente bobão dele. — Deu de ombros. — Tem coisa melhor para desestabilizar um personagem do que uma paixão? Pensa em como seria para um cara todo metódico de repente tendo que lidar com essa versão moderna de Jack O Estripador e novos sentimentos pelo seu fiel assistente?

— Hum… — Jinyoung pensou por um segundo no que o ilustrador havia dito. Fazia sentido, em parte, mas não queria dar o braço a torcer tão facilmente. Não gostava de envolver relacionamento amoroso em suas histórias. Não gostava de romances românticos por achar todas eles irreais demais no dizia respeito ao amor. — Não sei.

— Admita que Bae precisa de algo para balançar a vida dele e que conflitos sentimentais seriam perfeitos.

Jinyoung olhou para Jackson, que o fitava com convicção.

— Vou pensar.

Deu-se por vencido, embora não admitisse por completo. Querendo ou não, já conseguia visualizar um conflito em torno desse ponto no seu livro.

— Ótimo! — O chinês exclamou, levantando-se de uma vez do sofá e indo até a mesa onde o escritor trabalhava. — Mas que tal fazermos uma pausa para um lanche? — Fechou o notebook do escritor sem permissão, ganhando um olhar incrédulo do mais novo. — E não aceito não como resposta.

— Às vezes eu acho que você tem algum plano maligno de me engordar e depois me comer, igual a bruxa do João e Maria. — Jinyoung revirou os olhos, deixando, porém, um sorriso escapar, enquanto se levantava.

Jackson o lançou um olhar afiado de cima a baixo, concluindo com um umedecer de lábios.

— Talvez eu queira mesmo te comer em um glorioso jantar e com um bom vinho tinto. — Jackson piscou, rindo em seguida.

— Que horror!

Jinyoung sentiu as bochechas esquentarem, desviando de imediato. Apesar de saber que o chinês estava fazendo uma referência a Hannibal, um de seus livros favoritos, não pode evitar pensar pelo lado malicioso da palavra _comer_.

O ilustrador o fazia pensar demais nessas coisas e isso o desconcertava.

— Vamos comer. — Jackson se afastou saltitante em direção à cozinha. — Por enquanto ainda me contento apenas com torradas.

Jinyoung o seguiu, sorrindo. Talvez não fosse tão ruim virar a refeição de Jackson Wang.

***

Já era tarde quando Jinyoung resolveu fazer uma pausa na escrita. Naquele dia estava sozinho em casa e como se sentia inspirado, aproveitou para escrever muito. Estava tão satisfeito com a produtividade, que resolveu fazer uma pequena faxina na casa. Era estranho, mas costumava fazer isso quando empolgado. E tinha que admitir que o local estava mesmo precisando.

Tinha arrumado sala, cozinha e o seu quarto, sobrando apenas o de Jackson e o banheiro. Hesitou por um instante, pensando se deveria ou não limpar, mas logo decidiu que varrer e espanar o cômodo não faria mal.

Era engraçado como em tão pouco tempo, o chinês já havia deixado aquele cômodo com a sua cara e, principalmente, o seu cheiro de perfume amadeirado. Haviam coisas suas dispostas pelo cômodo; cadernos, folhas, lápis e até pincéis. Jinyoung se viu imerso naquele ambiente por alguns minutos, como se assim pudesse sentir Jackson próximo a si, antes de iniciar a arrumação.

Foi enquanto varria distraidamente perto à cama, que esbarrou no móvel de cabeceira, derrubando alguns cadernos que tinha apenas juntado numa pilha e posto ali ao tirar o pó. A queda fez com que vários papéis soltos escapassem de dentro de um caderno com capa de couro e botão. Ao se ajoelhar para apanhá-los, sua boca se abriu em um “o” ao identificar o conteúdo de tais desenhos: nus artísticos. Vários. Com os mais diversificados modelos; homens e mulheres. Eram elegantes, com traços precisos e acabamento impecável. Lindos. Todos eles.

Jackson nunca havia lhe dito nada sobre aquilo. Na verdade, o ilustrador só lhe mostrava os trabalhos referentes aos projetos da editora e talvez por isso nunca tenha pensado no fato de que ele talvez desenhasse outras coisas. Muito menos aquele tipo de coisa.

Haviam também alguns retratos de pessoas vestidas, geralmente em situações que pareciam corriqueiras, como se tivessem sido captadas sem perceber. No entanto, mesmo essas pareciam tão íntimas, que Jinyoung sentiu-se invasivo em estar vendo-as sem o consentimento do seu artista. Por isso tratou de guardar todas elas no caderno de onde tinham saído, porém, ao fazer isso, encontrou outra surpresa. Havia alguns retratos seus em situações que o escritor diria serem rotineiramente suas. Sentado no sofá com notebook no colo. Tomando café. Dormindo na mesa de trabalho. E uma sua de perfil, sentado escrevendo, que imediatamente reconheceu do dia que Jackson lhe deu a ideia sobre Bae se apaixonar.

— Ideias de trabalho… sei — pensou alto, ainda admirando os desenhos.

Eram ainda mais lindos do que os outros que tinha visto. Tudo bem que Park sabia que era um homem bonito, pelo menos era o que diziam, mas ali, naqueles desenhos feitos pelo Wang, ele parecia… diferente. Saber que ele o desenhava escondido o fez se sentir diferente. Talvez orgulho, seria uma palavra que descrevesse o que sentia.

— Nyoungie! — A voz distante de Jackson e a batida na porta da sala fez Jinyoung despertar do transe em que estava e enfiar rapidamente os papéis no caderno e colocá-los sobre o móvel, levantando-se agitado.

Antes de chegar na porta, viu o ruivo abri-la, para encontrá-lo parado no meio do quarto, olhos arregalados e vassoura na mão.

— Jinyoung? — Jackson o olhou confuso.

— Jackie. — Sorriu sem graça, pondo a mão livre atrás da nuca. 

— Aí está você! — Outra voz familiar soou no corredor e Jinyoung nem precisou ver o rosto, para saber que era seu melhor amigo.— Mas esse não é o seu quarto. — Mark concluiu confuso.

— É que eu estava… — Respirou fundo, buscando olhar para o americano e não para o chinês, e não ficar mais nervoso. — Fazendo faxina e achei que deveria varrer o quarto dele também. Mas, enfim, a que devo a honra da visita inesperada? Pensei que tinha esquecido que tem um melhor amigo. Agora só quer saber de Youngjae e blá blá blá.

— Ah, você é fofo com ciúmes! — Mark zombou, envolvendo o ombro de Jackson com um braço. — Estamos com sorte, Gaga. Se ele está fazendo faxina é porque está feliz. Talvez nem vamos precisar chantagear pra convencer ele a aceitar.

— Falou aquele que tem ciúmes da própria sombra. — O escritor rolou os olhos em sarcasmo. — Agora explica isso aí. O que vocês estão aprontando?

— Viemos te buscar para o nosso happy hour. — Jackson por fim falou, sorrindo para o coreano. — Abriu um bar temático aqui perto e nós vamos conhecer o lugar.

— E beber muito. — Mark praticamente gritou com um sorriso que ia de um canto ao outro da face perfeitamente esculpida. O que levantou a desconfiança de Jinyoung.

— Você já andou passando por lá ou essa sua felicidade toda tem algum outro motivo?

— Diria que tem nome e sobrenome. — Foi o chinês que respondeu com um sorriso de canto. — Youngjae e o namorado fofo dele vão também. Além dos dois pirralhos.

— Ai Mark, o que eu faço com você? — Jinyoung balançou a cabeça em desaprovação. Se perguntava porque o amigo não ouvia seus conselhos.

— Nada. A única coisa que você vai fazer é vir com a gente nem que seja arrastado. — O americano ditou com tranquilidade.

— Não tô afim de ter ver fazer merda bêbado. — O escritor cruzou os braços em posição de desafio.

— Vamos, Nyoungie! — Jackson decidiu intervir, implorando com uma voz fina e artificial, soltando-se do abraço do primo. — Vai ser divertido.

— Está bem, eu vou! — O coreano se rendeu soltando o ar de forma dramática. Era difícil negar qualquer coisa àquele pedido. E de qualquer forma, estava mesmo animado naquele dia e a ideia de sair com os amigos parecia boa. Principalmente por ser a primeira vez que iria em algo assim com Jackson. — Mas não venha chorar no meu ombro se fizer alguma besteira.

— Uau, Jackie! Me ensina a fazer ele ceder tão fácil assim que eu nunca consegui em anos de amizade. — Mark olhou para o ruivo, com olhos indignados.

— É porque ele me alimenta — Jinyoung argumentou, já caminhando em direção. — Já você só me dá trabalho.

— Olha quem fala.

Park não deu bola para aquela acusação, indo em direção ao seu próprio quarto. Os desenhos que acabara de ver, esquecidos temporariamente de seus pensamentos, diante da ideia de ter alguma diversão em boa companhia. Há tempos não se sentia tão empolgado com algo assim.

***

A noite, de fato, estava sendo bem divertida. O tal bar temático era todo decorado no estilo anos oitenta, com direito a Jukebox tocando várias músicas pop e rock e discos de vinil enfeitando as paredes com pôsteres de filmes e bandas da época. Jinyoung havia adorado aquele clima e a companhia de seus amigos era a cereja do bolo.

Em algum momento, havia se rendido e bebido algumas garrafas de cerveja, o que o deixou bem mais solto. Nada comparado a embriaguez de Mark, Yugyeom, Youngjae e Jackson. Este último que ficava ainda mais falante e elétrico.

Jinyoung, não conseguia deixar de se preocupar com o melhor amigo, que hora ou outra flertava descaradamente com o casal, e que tinha a reciprocidade de um Youngjae que mostrou ter bem menos vergonha do que a carinha inocente e fofa transparecia. Jaebum era mais contido, apesar de se mostrar um cara tranquilo e legal. Mas o escritor também havia capturado alguns olhares demorados e cheios de significado sendo trocados com o americano.

Park podia ver a bomba prestes a explodir e não tinha certeza se isso seria bom para o seu amigo.

Jackson parecia ter notado sua tensão e, por isso, em algum momento, tentou distraí-lo. E ele era muito bom nisso. Ele contava suas histórias na China, ria dos próprios micos e era naturalmente engraçado. Havia nele uma aura extremamente vibrante que enfeitiçava o jovem escritor, até trazê-lo para seu espaço e envolvê-lo por completo.

— Fazia tanto tempo que eu não via os olhos do Jinyoung brilharem como agora. — Yugyeom comentou, sorvendo um novo gole de sua cerveja, enquanto se dirigia ninguém específico. — Será que o Jackson-hyung finalmente tirou as teias desse pauzinho quase virgem de novo?

— Yugyeom!!! — Bambam gritou, dando um tapa no ombro do amigo, se esforçando ao máximo para controlar o riso. O que não aconteceu com Mark e Youngjae que soltaram uma combinação estridente e nasalada de suas gargalhadas. — Eu não sei se tô em condição de te proteger de uma tentativa de homicídio.

— Seu moleque! — Jinyoung resmungou, mas estava mais envergonhado do que irritado para dar uns tapas no mais novo. Seu rosto queimava e ele tinha total consciência do olhar de Jackson sobre si. Este do qual fugia. — Por que você não pára de dar conta da vida sexual alheia e para de fazer de trouxa quem te ama, otário!

O Kim arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo, as bochechas branquinhas logo adquirindo um tom avermelhado.

— Opa! O que é isso? Não vamos brigar. Eu não quero terminar essa noite numa delegacia ou ocultando um cadáver. — Wang interrompeu o que poderia ser o início de uma discussão, antes que o clima fosse arruinado pelo colega, que parecia estar entrando em combustão. — Eu quero dançar! Vamos Nyoungie!

Park abriu a boca para recusar, ainda sem a menor coragem de olhar para ilustrador, tamanha a vergonha que sentia. Ah, ele ainda faria Yugyeom engolir aquelas palavras.

— Eu acho melhor…

— Não. Não. Não. Eu não aceito um não como resposta! — Jackson balançou a cabeça exageradamente, pegando a mão do moreno na sua. — Vamos que eu vi que tem uma das minhas músicas favoritas naquela máquina e ninguém vai me impedir de dançar uma delas com você.

Mesmo sob alguma resistência, Jinyoung foi arrastado pelo chinês até a Jukebox, onde se rendeu ao ver a música que ele havia escolhido: _Should I Stay or Should I Go_ , do The Clash. Não era uma de suas favoritas, mas sem dúvida era uma que gostava muito.

Quando deu por si, estava na pequena pista de dança deixando seu corpo ser levado pelo ritmo da música, enquanto Jackson fazia o mesmo, porém com menos timidez. Jinyoung se viu contagiado pelo espírito do chinês e logo não se importava mais com os olhos sobre si, se entregando ao momento, cantando e dançando junto à ele. Havia outras pessoas ali, e em algum momento Bambam Yugyeom também se juntaram a eles. Estavam se divertindo, ouvindo os gritos de Youngjae que cantava a música de qualquer jeito, por estar bêbado demais. Não sentiram a música passar até _Time After Time_ , da Cyndi Lauper, começar a tocar, trocando a vibe para uma mais calma e nostálgica, o que contrastava com a corrente enérgica que os tomava segundos antes.

Como as e fossem atraídos por um campo magnético invisível, seus corpos se aproximaram, ainda naquela bolha suspensa que só álcool e dança eram capazes de criar. Jinyoung sentiu os braços de Jackson envolverem sua cintura ao passo que os seus foram para os ombros dele, segurando-o. Deixou que o chinês o conduzisse, entregando-se ao seu ritmo. Podia ouvir a voz doce de Cyndi Lauper ecoar por todo lugar, cobrindo tudo com uma aura mais romântica. Seus olhos captaram Yugyeom e Bambam dançando juntos, faces praticamente juntas. Um pouco mais distante viu Jaebum e Youngjae abraçados dançando com lábios colados. Não avistava Mark, porque talvez este estivesse na mesa. Afastou a imagem ao ouvir o refrão soar familiar.

A voz rouca de Jackson se juntou a da cantora, entoando aquelas linhas tão baixo que só Park poderia ouvir.

— _If you're lost you can look and you will find me… time after time..._ — Seus olhos se encontraram e Jinyoung sentiu o ar fugir de seus pulmões. — _If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting… time after time..._

O escritor notou pela primeira vez o quanto estavam próximos. Seu coração disparando no que parecia uma perfeita sincronia com a música. Por um breve segundo tudo pareceu sumir quando o olhar dde Jackson caiu sobre os seus lábios. Jinyoung sabia o que viria a seguir, e uma parte de si ansiava por aquilo. Mas uma outra, aquela com a qual estava mais acostumado, o fez recuar no último segundo antes de ter o espaço entre eles encerrado de vez.

Jackson apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro, no que pareceu um suspiro frustrado. Talvez a culpa tenha sido o que fez com que Jinyoung o apertasse mais no que podia ser um pedido de desculpa. Uma pontinha de arrependimento. Mas o que podia fazer se seu coração ainda não era um lugar para esse tipo de coisa?

Não que ele estivesse admitindo que sentia seu peito se aquecer pelo chinês, ainda não. Ele só não podia mais negar a atração. E o fato de que se conhecia o suficiente para saber que poderia muito bem se apaixonar por Jackson. Ou talvez fosse a bebida surtindo efeito e fazendo com que pensasse demais em questões que estavam fora de cogitação.

Jinyoung apenas deixou a música entrar por seus ouvidos, limpando mente, enquanto tentava acalmar seu coração. Quanto terminou, estava abraçado a Jackson, tentando não pensar muito sobre isso ou em como estava sendo afetado.

Quando uma nova música se iniciou, voltaram à mesa, onde um Mark estranhamente silencioso o olhou, balançando a cabeça em desaprovação com um sorriso complacente quase imperceptível.

A noite seguiu regada a mais bebida e música por um bom tempo ainda. Jackson agiu como se aquilo entre eles não tivesse existido, ainda sorridente e também mais bêbado. Jinyoung aproveitou para beber mais na esperança de afastar os pensamentos sobre o chinês com quem voltaria para casa, depois de ter lhe dado um fora.

No final da noite, voltaram para casa sem tocar no assunto. Talvez fosse melhor assim, pensou Park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> História também disponível em [ Spirit ](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/inspiration-14399804)  
> Para mais informações sobre as minhas fanfics, sigam meu blog no Tumblr [ Soulnyx Universe ](https://soulnyxverse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
